Forgotten Allies
by Shinigamiredrose
Summary: A girl ends up in a new town, with no memories and no idea how she got there. All she knows is her name, Yuniko. She begins to hear someone start to call her Julie and speaks of 'Mother'. Who is this voice and why do they call her Julie? Please R&R!


**First KH Story, tell me what you think! Please? *does big puppy eyes***

In the ruins of Olympus Coliseum a single warrior walked, clad in a red cloak, torn at the bottom, as if he was in a war. He walked fearlessly toward the gate to the Underworld, left open by Hades. The gate guardian, Cerberus growled at the intruder with its trio of heads. The warrior put his long black hair behind his shoulders. He stared at the giant dog, his face emotionless.

"Sit." The warrior jumped upon the dog's middle head and ran down its back. Once he entered, he was greeted by the underworld god himself.

"Hello! Welcome! I have a small mission for you."

"What?" the warrior asked stoically.

"I need you to recruit your old friend… will you Vincent?"

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________**

**In Evening Town…**

Running, that's all I've been doing for hours. Running from thieves, I saw their robbery. I had just looked out of my window and saw them. My fighting days are over; all of my weapons gone. I stole a glance over my shoulder. It was the last I'll ever see, because that moment. I ran into someone's cloak, the cloak wrapped around me, I was frightened, but there was a voice that spoke to me.

"You'll be alright." Then I blacked out. I woke up on my bed back in my room.

"What happened?" I asked, holding my head.

"You were being chased by thieves, are you alright?" I sat up to find a man with long black hair, wearing a red cloak that was torn at the bottom and some golden-looking metal boots. I wondered how his cloak came to be torn. He was sitting on my window seat near my bed, with his back facing me.

"Oh… Yes, I'm fine." I said wondering if he was one of the thieves

"Be careful, some people would kill you just for the fun of it." He said glancing at me, his eyes a crimson red.

"Oh…Ok…" He opened the window and jumped onto the roof. I got up and followed him, it looked like he was about to jump off.

"WAIT! What if they come after me again? I got rid of all my weapons…" I told him. He glanced back at me, then returned to looking in front of him, as if thinking. He pulled out a small slip of paper, and tossed it to me without turning around.

"Give that to a man named Cid. He'll probably be in his shop, Highwind Repairs." He said, bracing himself as if to jump.

"Before you go, can I ask you… two questions?" I asked, a little nervous. He looked at me waiting for the questions. "Are you one of the thieves?"

"No." I bit my lip, thinking he wouldn't answer my last question.

"What is your name?" He was silent, I knew he wou- "Vincent." He said before jumping off.

I looked over the edge of the roof to see, that he some how had become apart of his cloak and was flying towards the edge of the moonlit town. I went inside and laid down on my bed. I went to sleep without closing my window hoping that I could talk to him more.

"Be careful Yuni, some people would kill you for the fun of it."

'Zack? Wait… I don't know anyone named Zack…'

"Don't worry; I'm sure Vincent will help you."

'Angeal? Who are these people?' Suddenly the floor shined was lit with a bright light. It dimmed down so that it only lit the floor and was not trying to burn my eyes out. It revealed a floor painting; I suppose it could be called. There were two boys in the middle of the painting. The one on the left had spikey brown hair and was wearing a black outfit above his head was a sign: **S**. While the other had long white hair down to his shoulders his outfit was like any teens', jeans, white shirt, and jacket. Above his head was another sign: **R**. Around them were faces of people I had never seen before but somehow I knew. 'Cloud? Squall? What the world?... I thought looking around. Around the platform that I stood upon was pure darkness. Nothing could be seen around me and the only thing that seemed to be real was the platform.

"You're so young, yet the third-oldest of mother's children. Don't worry, little Julie, you won't be alone for long…"

"YUNIKO! YUNIKO! Get up you have a visitor!" I slowly woke up, thinking about that voice. 'Mother's children?'

"YUNIKO!"

"Shut up Akira! I'm coming give me a sec!" I yelled downstairs. I got up, put on a red tank top and white pants, as well as a head band and slipped on some shoes.

"Who would come visit me at 7 am?" I asked, walking down the stairs

"Lemme tell ya! It took a long time to find this place!" I looked at the doorway and there stood Cid.

"What's this Yuniko? Hmm?" Akira said, nudging me in my arm.

"You're an idiot, Akira…" I answered rolling my eyes. Meet Akira Takasume, he's been my best friend since 7 years ago. He found me on the out skirts of town, having no idea why I was there or how I got there. When he's around me, he acts like some kind of big brother. He has long blonde hair down to his mid-back and always wears t-shirts and jeans. I live with him in his house and take care of it while he's at work. Akira was the one to convince me to get rid of all the weapons I had. Akira had worked late last night and I didn't plan on telling him of the incident that happened either.

"Uh… hi, Cid…" I said softly, wondering how I knew him. 'I've never met him before now…'

"So ya remember me huh? Vince told me already. Come by the shop later ok?" he said smiling, then walking out the door.

"WAIT! I'll come right now!" I said about to run out the door, but Akira was brushing my hair.

"AKIRA!"

"You know your silver hair shines brighter when it's brushed" he said, turning me around to brush my bangs.

"It'll be fine!" I said stopping him and then almost getting out the door.

"You forgot your phone!"

"Thanks Akira!" I said, running back to get it from him.

"Your eyes are back to normal…" he said smiling

"Oh, they have? Awesome! Gotta run!" I said running to catch up with Cid.

"You let her go?" Hades asked as Vincent walked in.

"She's too weak." Vincent said leaning against the wall.

"I see now." Hades walked up beside Vincent, and put his arm around his shoulder, as if he was his own brother.

"You have a soft spot for her, so what? That's not going to stop you is it?" Hades asked him.

"No…"

"Good, then go help her." Hades walked back to the innermost chamber, making sure that Vincent had left.

"Is it going to stop him?"

"If it does then I'll get her myself, Gato." Hades replied.

­

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS BIG!" I exclaimed, hearing it echo around the warehouse.

"Yep and this is just one of my shops I have one almost everywhere."

"Hey Cid, we need more Thunder-G's to complete the…" A girl with blackish-brown short hair, wearing a yellow tank-top and yellow shorts came around the corner. She stopped and stared at me.

"Yuffie, stop standing around." A boy about 17, with long brown hair down to his shoulder, wearing black pants vest and boots walked through the door carrying a box. He glanced at me and continued walking. Suddenly, he stopped and dropped the box he was holding. He turned around and was staring at me in disbelief.

"What the-"

"YUNI!!" the girl ran to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"You're not dead!" she said, letting go of me.

"Uh…Am I supposed to be Yuffie?" I asked, still wondering how I knew these people.

"Nope! Squall! Squall! Come see!" Yuffie yelled, looking over her shoulder at the older teen.

"It's Leon." The boy walked up saying.

"Hi." I said smiling. He nodded in reply and gave me a small smile.

"How about we give ya the tour?" Cid said, looking at Leon and Yuffie.

"Yeah come on! We have to tell everyone!" Yuffie said, pulling me towards a huge door. Yuffie and Leon pulled apart the doors to reveal an uncompleted gummi ship. She pulled; well more like dragged me into an office.

"Hey! I didn't say you could use my office!" Cid exclaimed, as Yuffie pulled Cid's chair towards me.

"I'll go get everyone!" Yuffie said cheerfully running off.

***A few minutes later…***

Cloud walked in with Aerith on his heels.

"I told you!" Yuffie said, pointing at Cloud from atop Cid's chair. Unfortunately, Cid was in his chair and pushed her off.

"Ow!" Cloud and Aerith was silent.

"I'll be right back!" Yuffie said with a grin and ran out of the office.

***Five seconds later***

"I already saw her…" A familiar voice said. Yuffie was pulling someone by their arm into the office.

"So, come see her again!" Yuffie said, finally getting him into the office. It was Vincent and he didn't look too happy.

"Say hi!" Yuffie whispered to him, nudging him in the arm.

"Yuffie, it's ok…" I said, sensing Vincent's discomfort.

"But…I thought it would be nice…" she said, close to pouting and tears in her eyes.

"It's al-" "Cid, why is she still empty handed?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Hadn't got around to it. Come on Yuni." Cid said, walking out of the office.

"Why does everyone call me Yuni? It's Yuniko…" I pondered, following him.

"Vinnie, where are going?" I heard Yuffie ask.

"Don't call me Vinnie" came the reply. Cid led me past the gummi ship through 2 doors, 4 hallways and to a blank wall. Anti-climatic isn't it? He kicked it and it spun to show a wall with multiple guns, swords and a Gunblade. 'Oh, all the shiny, dangerous things…'

"Take one, whatever you choose is yours to keep." Out of them all, two caught my eye.

"Cid, the Heartless-!" came Yuffie's shout before there was a huge explosion. I looked up to see the ceiling caving in before there was a flash of red before my eyes. I couldn't see anything, but I felt like I was floating. I closed my eyes to try and figure out what happened. Suddenly I heard yelling.

"Hey, some people washed up on shore!" I opened my eyes but had to use my hand to shield them. The sun was above me in a cloudless sky, its rays beating down on me. I sat up to see where I was, but instead found Vincent beside me unconscious.

"Vincent…Vincent, wake up!" I said, shaking his shoulder slightly. His clawed hand grabbed mine and there was now a three barreled gun pressed to my head.

"Do you always wake up pointing your gun at people?" I joked, hoping to make light of our situation. He 'hmphed' and put away his gun; he still hadn't let go of my hand though. He stood, pulling me up with him. His claw hurt my hand and I told him so. He immediately let go of my hand and continued to observe the island we were on.

"Hey Sora, we got visitors!"


End file.
